Harry Potter y el retrato del montón de ceniza
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: Traducción al español de Harry Potter and the Portrait of what Looked Like a Large Pile of Ash.


**Capítulo 13: El Guapo**

Los jardines del castillo gruñían con una ola de viento mágicamente magnificado. El cielo afuera era un gran techo negro, que estaba lleno de sangre. Los únicos sonidos que salían de la cabaña de Hagrid eran los gritos despectivos de sus propios muebles.

Magia: Era algo que Harry pensó que era muy bueno.

Hojas de lluvia de cuero azotaron al fantasma de Harry mientras caminaba por el terreno hacia el castillo. Ron estaba parado allí y haciendo una especie de baile de claqué frenético. Él vio a Harry e inmediatamente empezó a comerse a la familia de Hermione.

La playera de Ron era tan mala como el propio Ron.

—Si ustedes dos no pueden agruparse felizmente, me pondré agresiva —confesó la razonable Hermione.

— ¿Qué hay de la magia de Ron? —ofreció Ron. Para Harry, Ron era un ave ruidosa, lenta y suave. A Harry no le gustaba pensar sobre aves.

— ¡Los Mortífagos están en la cima del castillo! —baló Ron, temblando. Ron iba a ser arañas. Él sólo lo era. Él no estaba orgulloso de ello, pero iba a ser muy difícil no estar cubierto de arañas luego de que todo estuviese dicho y hecho.

—Miren— dijo Hermione—. Obviamente hay montones de mortífagos en el castillo. Escuchemos sus reuniones.

Los tres completos amigos liquidaron sobre el aterrizaje fuera de la puerta hacia el techo del castillo. Casi lo matan, pero las brujas no están trepando. Ron miró la perilla y luego miró a Hermione con dolor agudo.

—Creo que está cerrado. —notó él.

 _—Cerrado_. —dijo el señor Escalera, el fantasma de túnica gastada. Ellos miraron a la puerta gritando sobre lo cerrada que estaba y pidiendo ser reemplazado con un pequeño orbe. La contraseña era "MUJERES DE CARNE" lloró Hermione.

Harry, Ron y Hermione permanecieron en silencio detrás de un círculo de Mortífagos que parecían malos.

—Pienso que está bien que yo te guste —dijo uno de los Mortífagos.

—Muchas gracias —respondió el otro. El primero de los Mortífagos se inclinó con confianza hacia delante para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Oh! ¡Bien hecho! —dijo el segundo en cuanto su amigo dio un paso atrás nuevamente. Los demás Mortífagos aplaudieron educadamente. Luego todos ellos se tomaron unos breves instantes para repasar el plan para deshacerse de la magia de Harry.

Harry pudo darse cuenta de que Voldemort estaba parado detrás de él. Él sintió una gran reacción exagerada. Harry arrancó los ojos de su cabeza y los lanzó al bosque. Voldemort levantó las cejas mirando a Harry, quien no podía ver nada en ese momento.

—Voldemort, eres un mago malo y mezquino —dijo salvajemente Harry. Hermione asintió, de forma alentadora. El alto mortífago estaba usando una playera que decía " _Hermione se olvidó como bailar_ ", así que Hermione sumergió su cara en el barro.

Ron tiró su varita a Voldemort y todos aplaudieron. Ron sonrió. Ron tomó su varita lentamente.

—Ron es el guapo —murmuró Harry, mientras alcanzaba a regañadientes la suya. Ellos lanzaron un hechizo o dos, y chorros de luz verde salieron disparados de las cabezas de los mortífagos. Ron se estremeció.

"No tan guapo ahora." Pensó Harry, mientras sumergía a Hermione en salsa picante. Los mortífagos estaban muertos ahora y Harry estaba más hambriento que nunca.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno con increíbles candelabros gimientes y una gran bibliotecaria que había decorado los lavabos con libros sobre albañilería. Montañas de ratones explotaron. Numerosas calabazas cayeron de McGonagall. El cabello de Dumbledore se deslizó junto a Hermione cuando Dumbledore llegó a la escuela.

El cerdo de Hufflepuff pulsaba como una rana toro. Dumbledore le sonrió y puso su mano sobre su cabeza:

—Tú eres Hagrid ahora.

—Somos las únicas personas que importan. Él nunca se va a deshacer de nosotros —dijeron en coro Harry, Ron y Hermione.

El suelo del castillo parecía un montón de magia. Los Dursleys nunca habían venido al castillo y no iban a hacerlo en _Harry Potter y el Retrato de lo que Parecía un Montón de Ceniza_. Harry miró a su alrededor y luego cayó por las escaleras por el resto del verano.

—Yo soy Harry Potter —Harry Potter empezó a gritar—. Las Artes Oscuras mejor que se preocupen, ¡Caramba!


End file.
